Frangled
by bluebooks
Summary: Elsa is on the run, when she hears a beautiful voice in the distance. As her and Rapunzel get to know each other, they are surprised at how well Fire and Ice mix.
1. Chapter 1

"RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR RIGHT THIS SECOND!", Mother Gothel screamed from the foot of the tower. Rapunzel sat up straight trying to blink images of the floating lanterns she had been dreaming of from the corners of her eyes. She loved those dreams, they made her feel warm and safe when she woke up. She sat in her bed smiling to herself.

"RAPUNZEL! IF YOU DON'T LET DOWN YOUR HAIR RIGHT NOW I WILL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Rapunzel jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, not bothering to put on her slippers. She was halfway down the stairs when her head was jerked back and she fell flat on her back with a loud thump. Groaning, she looked behind her and saw that her hair was being held on to by Pascal, a small green chameleon. She got up and massaging her head said, "Come on! Let go of me! you know Mother can't know that you are here! Pleeeeaaaase." Rapunzel gave him her puppy dog eyes and he finally let go, deciding to curl up and go back to sleep. She was about to go back down the stairs when she realized that the purple curtains covering her mural were wide open, it had been drying since she had stayed up late adding small touch ups, trying to make it perfect. She ran to it and quickly closed the curtains.

"RAPUNZEL! I AM COUNTING TO THREE! ONE…" Rapunzel gathered all of her silky blonde hair into her arms. "TWO…" She ran down, skipping steps, almost tripping over a stool once she was on the first floor. "THREE!" Rapunzel reached the window and threw down her hair.

"Well about time! I have been out here for 30 minutes! Not to mention it has somehow started to snow! Can you believe that! It is snowing in the middle of the summer!" Mother Gothel said accusingly, as she climbed onto the window sill and then down to the old wooden floor.

""I'm sorry Mother, I was up late-umm- cleaning for your arrival, she said nervously.

"Oh it's fine, just don't let it happen again" Mother Gothel said smiling down at Rapunzel, "Come sit, sing for me." she said, and headed towards the stool that Rapunzel had tripped over. Rapunzel grabbed her gold brush from the shelf above the fire and sat down on the floor in front of Mother Gothel. Rapunzel started to sing and so slowly, her hair starting from the root, began to glow.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's' design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Mother Gothel had been brushing out her hair while Rapunzel sung, and as the song went on a few of Mother Gothel's wrinkles smoothed out and disappeared. Rapunzel ended the song with a sigh.

"Ah, you have a wonderful voice child." Mother Gothel remarked. Rapunzel just nodded and stood up.

"Now go and freshen up. I must leave soon." Mother Gothel said with a smile.

"But Mother, it is my birthday tomorrow, and-"

"We will talk about your present as soon as you clean up, now let me rest for a bit." Mother Gothel stated with annoyance as she sat down at the table.

"Yes Mother." Rapunzel mumbled as she turned to go up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could I!? They hate me. They are afraid of me! What have I done!?" Elsa thought . The tears streaming down her face stung more than the scratches caused by the trees. She had been running for a really long time before she reached a small clearing and stopped. She fell to the ground in a heap, and started to sob. Suddenly she felt a cold sensation under her cheek. Elsa pushed herself off of the grass and looked down at where her hands had been; ice. She jerked away from it and backed up against a tree. Hugging her gloveless hand, she curled up and cried. She felt something cold land on her head, looking up Elsa realized that she had made it snow. Her heart filled with despair. Then suddenly, she heard something. Elsa looked up.. She was no longer sobbing but tears still streamed down her face. At first she didn't know what the sound was, but it was beautiful. Then it got louder, and Elsa started to make out a few words. Someone was singing. She slowly got up and started walking towards the voice. "Make the…..verse. Bring back…..mine" Oh, it was beautiful voice, smooth and sweet, flowing like honey. "heal…...been hurt". She walked farther into the woods, following the voice "Change….fate's design". Elsa fastened her pace. "Save what has been lost" She started running, full speed, towards the voice. "Bring back what once was mine" Elsa stopped short. In front of her was huge wall of ivy. The voice was on the other side. She had to get through to it. "What once…" She started pushing through the vines, pulling at them in all directions, doing anything to get through. "Was mine…" and just as the voice finished the song, Elsa fell through the vines into a wide valley slightly powdered with snow. The mountains were hidden by dark storm clouds.

"It would have been beautiful if I hadn't caused it to snow" this thought brought tears to Elsa's eyes. She loved the summer, and now she had created a perpetual winter, and she hated herself for it. She had made the time of abundance and life a time of grayness and ice. Tears started to form in her eyes and it started to snow even harder, the flakes of snow growing in size every second. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she turned a little to the right and then she saw it. It was old and made of stone, with heavy vegetation near the bottom. It had a purple roof, but it looked more white as the snow settled down onto it. There was a small window right under the roof, but you couldn't see inside. And right under it, was a huge window with a dull hook sticking out from the wall next to it. As Elsa looked through it, she saw the owner of the voice. She was the most beautiful girl that Elsa had ever seen. The girl had very very long hair, so long that she could see that most of it was dragging on the floor. It was blonde, but not as pale and dull as Elsa's, this girl's hair seemed to made of gold, and it looked as if it was silky to the touch. Her hair matched her skin, which had a happy glow to it. Elsa's heart started to pound. She had to meet that girl, she just had to. Elsa headed towards the tower, not realizing that she was walking over another pair of footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into her purple dress was close to impossible. Rapunzel's hair got stuck in every single button on it, but she finally managed to pull all her hair out from under it. Pascal was still asleep, and she hoped he would stay like that until Mother Gothel left. She didn't want her to throw him out the window like she had done multiple times before. Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror, before she descended the stairs to once again to greet her Mother. The moment she had sat down at the table, across from Mother Gothel, Rapunzel started to talk. Her plan was to get all her arguments out first, without letting her Mother to speak.

"So I know that you always tell me that the outside world is dangerous, and it is no place for someone as delicate as me, but I want you to know that I am not delicate. For my birthday this year I really want to go and see the lanterns. The way I see it, is that if I am with you, no one will be able to hurt me. And you know how much I have wished to see those lanterns, ever since I can remember. Please Mother, take me to see the lanterns?" Rapunzel looked at Mother Gothel with a pleading look in her eyes, but she just looked at her with no emotion on her face. After about a minute Mother Gothel finally answered.

"No."

"Why not! I'm turning 18! And you will protect me from all the thugs and criminals that are after my hair! Please!"

"No."

"But I-"

"Rapunzel! No means no! Now stop arguing, you are putting me in a bad mood." Mother Gothel said getting up.

"Mother please! Just once!"

"NO!" Mother Gothel yelled. This silenced Rapunzel, Mother Gothel hardly ever yelled at her.

"I have to go now, but what if I bring you a painting of the lanterns, and we can sit by the fire tomorrow and eat some cake?" she said in a much softer voice.

"Ok that sounds fine." Rapunzel muttered, trying to seem happy, but not completely pulling it off.

"Good, now please lower me down. I will be back after sunset tomorrow" Mother Gothel said as she kissed Rapunzel on the forehead. At the window, Rapunzel threw her hair over the rusty hook and let it hit the now white ground. The snowstorm had intensified.

"Mother maybe you should stay here…" Rapunzel said unsurely.

"Nonsense, I need to get you your painting and cake." Mother Gothel said, already climbing through the window, "See you tomorrow honey."

And then Mother Gothel was gone, sliding down Rapunzel's hair onto the cold, snow covered ground. She waved from the foot of the tower and started to walk towards the mountains. Rapunzel watched her walk away, wishing that she was beside Mother Gothel on her way to see the lanterns. Rapunzel stuck out her hand, she caught a large snowflake on her palm, and watched it melt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something blue in the bushes below. Rapunzel looked down, but there was nothing there.

"Must be light reflecting off of the snow." She thought absentmindedly. Rapunzel stayed standing in the window, watching the snowflakes fall, covering the usually green fields in a white blanket until she got cold. With a sigh she started to pull her hair back into the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa had ducked into the snow covered bushes the moment the ends of the girls hair had fallen to the ground in a golden heap. She had landed flat on her back with one foot stuck on a split branch, and leaves in her mouth. Elsa was out of practice. When she had been younger her and her sister had jumped in and out of bushes and trees, in an attempt to defeat dragons and befriend unicorns. Of course these had always been fragments of their imaginations, but somehow it had felt real. Almost as if they needed to fight off some sort of evil, and befriend what was good. They had vowed that they would never ever need a prince to protect them, that they would always be there for eachother, but after what had happened in the castle, Elsa wasn't sure if Ana even loved her anymore. The thought of no longer being loved, being hated by the one person she cherished, made Elsa's throat swell and tears threatened to pour out of her blue eyes in torrents.

The flakes of snow started to increase in size. Elsa managed to get her leg free and maneuver herself into a position that was a bit more comfortable. She watched as the girl pulled her hair back up into the tower. She loved her hair. There was not a ray of sunlight, yet the girl's hair still shone. Elsa was tempted to emerge out of her hiding place and touch her hair, just to see if it really was as soft and silky, as it looked. She looked up, following the ends of the golden hair with her gaze. When the hair had been almost completely pulled back into the tower, Elsa moved her gaze up, slowly looking at the girl's neck, chin, and finally her whole face. It was beautiful, but there was something off about it, her face had lost its shine. The only explanation was that the girl was disappointed. Her beautiful, olive green eyes were downcast, filled with so much sadness, that Elsa's heart started to ache in sympathy. She stared at the girl wistfully. Wouldn't it be amazing if she could just go up, quite literally, and talk to her. Make her like her, adore her even. Elsa's heart swelled with joy. She wanted to meet that girl, and she was going to do it no matter what. Elsa pushed herself up off the ground and crawled out of the bushes. Her dress was soaked through, and she was shivering, but she was determined to get up to that window. She looked around. Nothing but snow, white, cold and ugly snow. There was no way up the tower except the girl's hair, but she couldn't call to her, she didn't know her name. Elsa turned around slowly in a circle, hoping that maybe a ladder would magically appear out of nowhere. Nothing happened. Her heart sank low in her chest.

"I seem to ruin all my chances at happiness, first my family, then the coronation, and now this." Elsa thought glumly. She looked up at the tower helplessly. Snow got into her eyes, blocking her view and tickling her cheeks as they melted, slowly dripping down onto her neck. Oh how much she hated the snow! She wished it would all just disappear! Suddenly, it did. Where snow had been falling, there were now beams of sunlight warming her eyelids. Elsa looked on in surprise, shocked at this new discovery. She could control snow. And finally it came to her, she could CONTROL snow! Maybe for once she would be able to use her horrific powers to do something amazing.

"Ok, so I just need to will the snow to… move I guess?" She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes nothing had changed. Her heart sank. Looks like her powers only showed up at the worst possible times. She looked up. She knew she could get up there, she just had to figure out how to make her powers work. Elsa took a deep breath, letting the warming air clear her mind.

"Think Elsa, what makes your powers show up." She asked herself quietly. The last time her powers had been active was when she had been crying, it had started to snow. Then before that, it was during her coronation party, when she had…. nevermind what she had done, it didn't matter now. Her heart weighed down in her chest, she tried swallowing her uneasiness but the lump didn't go away. Suddenly the air around her grew colder and she felt a cold pulse at the tips of her fingers. Elsa looked down at her palms took a startled step back. Her fingers had become coated in ice, which was slowly making its way down her fingers and into her palm. Fear gripped her heart, and the ice started to form thicker layers on her palm. Eyes closed, she thrust her hands out in front of her, hoping that the ice would be thrown off her hands into a pile of icy shards.

When she opened her eyes again, she didn't she a small pile of ice shavings. She saw her way up the tower. In front of her was crystal clear ladder made of ice, and the last rung was high enough for her to be able to reach the big window at the top of the tower. A smile lit up her face. She looked down at her hands, looking at her palms then slowly turning them around to inspect the back of her hands. They didn't look an different, they were just as pale and bony as before ice had started to form on them. Elsa looked back up to the ladder, and smiling ran up to it and started to climb up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pascal, come on, wake up. You need to help me finish the mural. Mother said no again, we are stuck in this tower for at least another year." Rapunzel said, as she lightly poked at her chameleon. Pascal opened one eye and twitched his tail in stubborn protest.

"Oh come one, you will be fine! I've been up much longer." She answered fleetingly, turning towards the large, handmade velvet purple curtains. They reached all the way from the top of the roof to the second floor, ending a few inches above her bed. She jumped onto her messy bed gracefully, and looked at the curtains with a small smile. Finally with a sigh she grabbed handfuls of the left curtain and pulled with all her strength, and she did the same with the other curtain. Rapunzel stood on her bed looking up at her secret mural.

She loved it, and had been working on it for exactly a year. It depicted the sky on her birthday, which was lit up by thousands of floating lanterns. There was a tiny window right at the top, and every year at twelve on her birthday, the moon would line up exactly with the window, so that it was right in the center. Rapunzel had painted it in a way that made it seem as if all the lanterns were floating towards to moon. It was a beautiful thing to watch from her window, and paint, but she wished that she could see it in real life at least once.

Rapunzel sat down on her knees at the bottom of the mural. Lowering her eyes, she wished desperately that one day she would be able to see the lanterns float up into the sky, higher and higher, until they just become part of the starry sky. She felt a small scratch on her hand. She looked down at Pascal who was looking up at her with sad eyes. He had wanted to see the lanterns just as much as she did, and now both of their dreams had been crushed by Mother Gothel.

"Come on, let's get this last layer of paint on and then we can…..I don't know, read." Rapunzel said, getting up and sliding off her bed, bringing her sheets down with her. But she didn't stand up, she couldn't stand up. Instead she curled up into a tight ball at the foot of her bed and cried. Pascal climbed up her leg and curled himself up under her cheek. As Rapunzel stopped crying, she started to hear something downstairs, almost as if someone was climbing in through the big window.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa had had a hard time getting up the ladder, which had started to melt as the clouds uncovered to usual summer sun. In fact it had fallen apart just as she reached the top, causing her to lunge towards the window sill. She was currently barely holding on to the thick slab of wood as she hung in mid-air. Her legs swung around desperately, trying to find a foothold. Her arms were starting to weaken when her left foot finally found a small brick that was just slightly protruding out from the side of the tower. Elsa used the last of her strength to push herself up on the rim.

She sat there for a bit, her legs hanging over the side facing away from the tower. She looked at the forest she had run through in her attempt to get away from all that she had done. Before it had seemed dark and foreboding, a symbol of everything she was and didn't want to be, but now it started to look a bit happier than before. As Elsa looked to the horizon she caught a glimpse of icy Arrendale. She smiled to herself, the moment she stepped into the tower she would be turning her back on everything her parents had expected her to be. She hadn't realized through all those years that her parents weren't necessarily trying to help her control her power, but hide it. They had wanted her to be the perfect princess, the perfect daughter, but she just couldn't be that because she wasn't perfect. Elsa knew that if she stepped into that tower she would finally be accepting herself and her powers, but at the same time she would be leaving her sister and family behind and she was perfectly fine with that. She was ready for it. With one last look at what she once had called home, Elsa swung her legs around to other side of the window sill, and slid down to the ground. She straightened out her ruined dress in an attempt to look presentable once she met the girl with the long hair and looked up to see that very girl staring at her with huge scared eyes, holding a pan with both hands so tightly her knuckles were as white as snow, with a small green frog on her shoulder.

In retrospect, Rapunzel realized that maybe confronting a criminal or thug or bandit or whoever had broken into her tower with a singed and slightly dented pan was not her brightest idea yet. Especially since there was a huge chance the marauder would have a knife, or the large, long knives that Mother Gothel was always warning her about, whatever those were called. But the man she found sitting in her window wasn't even a man, and had no visible weapon. The girl standing in front of her didn't even look dangerous, she actually looked pretty pitiful. Her white hair was falling out of a braid, and had a few branches sticking out. Her dress was in an even worse state. Rapunzel guessed that it must have been beautiful once but now it was torn apart. The outer blue fabric was hanging on to the once white underlayer by tiny threads. There was mud smeared all over it, as if on purpose and it was completely soaked through. She looked at the girl's face, which was frozen in shock. It was clear Rapunzel had shocked her. She looked at the girl's face. There was something beautiful about it. Her skin was pale, and had a few small girl's eyes were what really caught Rapunzel's attention. Her eyes were beautiful. They were icy blue, and bright. They could have lit up a dark room all by themselves. There was something behind those eyes though, something that seemed to be trying to get out. Overall the girl looked trustworthy enough. Rapunzel lowered her pan slightly, still holding it tightly in her hands.

"What's your name, and what do you want? How did you get up here in the first place?" She said as threateningly as she could. The girl visibly relaxed, although she didn't move away from the window.

"I'm Elsa, and I'm… lost." The girl said quietly. Rapunzel looked at her carefully. Elsa was holding on to the the ledge as if her life depended on it, and there seemed to be ice outlining her palm. Rapunzel decided to ignore that for the moment.

"Well how did you get up here?" Rapunzel asked again, more eagerly this time. Elsa looked down uncomfortably.

"Umm I-" she wasn't able to finish because Pascal started to squeak and squeal in alarm. He didn't trust her at all.

"Pascal calm down its ok, I trust her, she doesn't look like a thug, she looks like the opposite of a thug." Rapunzel said looking down at her shoulder. "Come one further in, I'll make you some tea, and get you another dress. Then we can sit down and talk about how you got up here." Elsa smiled slightly and nodded, taking slow tentative steps further into the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"The girl was amazing. She was quirky, kind, and really trusting. Although the frog on her shoulder never let Elsa out of its sight. It was very nerve racking, having a small green animal follow you with its huge brown eyes. But the longer she spent with the girl the calmer Elsa became. She had a calming warm presence, and her hair was amazing. It was longer than Elsa had thought, curling from her head, up the stairs, then back down again, and all around the room. Somehow it managed not to get everywhere. To sit down Elsa had to move a part of the girl's hair onto the floor, and it was soft, oh so soft. It felt as fluffy as a feather and as smooth as silk. Elsa wanted to bury her face into it and inhale its scent. As she carefully placed it onto the floor, Elsa felt a strange warmth emitting from each individual strand. It left Elsa feeling calmer and safer than she had ever been. The girl ran around everywhere with great speed and comfort, as if she knew every molecule of the tower. In two minutes she had managed to get Elsa a new dress to replace her old one and in another five had set a plate of warm syrup soaked pancakes in front of her. Shocked Elsa picked up her fork and knife, and with the first bite realized how hungry she had been. The five pancakes were gone in seconds, and she looked up to see green eyes looking at her with a curious glint. Elsa's heart jumped, why was she looking at her like that? They held eye contact for a few moments, until the little frog, named Pascal, coughed; if it is possible for a frog to cough. At the moment both of them looked away, and Elsa could feel her cheeks reddening. /span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""Sooo.. um… how is the outside world. I don't.. uh.. get out too much." The girl said awkwardly, "Oh and I'm Rapunzel. By the way."/span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""Oh, um, I don't actually know. I've been sort of, locked out from the outside world. It was actually my coronation day today, but… well.. it didn't go as planned." Elsa answered, slightly embarrassed./span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""Omigod! I am so sorry Your Highness, if I had known I would have let you in myself, pulled you all the way up, you wouldn't have had to climb all the way up here! Oh you must be exhausted! Do you want to rest, the bed is upstairs. You know what you won't even have to go upstairs, we could bring the bed down to you. I could make you a new blanket, a softer one, and you could borrow my best night gown and you could sleep all you want, I bet Mother won't mind, in fact I think she would be thrilled. You could live with us, and- " she stopped talking. Elsa had starting chuckling. /span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""Wow she doesn't really know how to act around a princess does she?" Elsa thought./span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""What is it? Have I said something funny?" Rapunzel said, with a confused and serious expression, an expression which reminded Elsa of Ana's face when she found out about her. /span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""I mustn't tell anyone about my power, ever again." Elsa thought. She stopped laughing at that moment and regained her composure. /span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""No Rapunzel, it's just that, no one ever treated me like that, even in the castle where I lived- uh I mean still live." She gulped, "Yes I uh, still live there, in the castle, in Arrendale." Rapunzel looked at her questioningly, but quickly dismissed her small blunder. /span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""Well why not, you are a queen aren't you? In all the fairytales the queen gets waited on hand and foot." Elsa felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at the empty plate in front of her./span/h2  
h2 class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;""My life is no fairytale" she whispered. Silence filled the room like a thick syrup before Elsa risked raising her eyes to look at Rapunzel. Her heart threatened to rip out of her heart when she saw the girl's already big eyes had grown larger, giving her a doe like impression. The longer Elsa looked into her bright, green eyes, she began to realize that Rapunzel's look was filled with pity and sadness. It was a look Elsa knew well, a look she hated./span/h2 


End file.
